


Come on in

by Just_a_weird_writer



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I promise Jazz fixes it, Im just bored and wanted to write, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, its not actually that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_weird_writer/pseuds/Just_a_weird_writer
Summary: Prowl winds up knocking on Jazz's door because he can't remember where his own habsuite is. Jazz helps him out and then shenanigans ensue.





	Come on in

A slight knock on the door caught Jazz by surprise. Checking the time, he realized that it was in the dead of the night. ‘Who is crazy enough to come to my habsuite at this time?’ He thought as he made his way over to the entrance and looked through the video feed to see who was there. Another surprise was thrown at him as he realized that his black and white counterpart was waiting outside. He opened the door and poked his head out to take a good look at Prowl.

“Hey Prowl, whatcha doing out this late at night?” Jazz asked curiously. Prowl had never paid him any visits before and it was typically the other way around. The enforcer swayed a little and Jazz stepped out of his habsuite to steady the mech, “Are you okay?” 

“I- I think that someone slipped something in my energon,” The dazed look in his optics only becoming more and more pronounced, “I can’t remember where my habsuite is and your habsuite was the closest to the Rec-Room.” Even in his inebriated state, Prowl was as logical as ever. A worried look crossed Jazz’s face as he pulled Prowl into his habsuite and locked the door.

“I’ll call Ratchet and get him to come here.” Jazz was almost about to go through with his plans before Prowl grabbed his arm and stopped him with a terrified look. 

“Please don’t,” He whispered softly, “He would be really disappointed in me.” It was as if something else was in Prowl’s frame, his behavior was more like a kicked puppy than a military leader. Jazz sighed and grabbed Prowl’s shoulder before guiding him to the chair in the corner of his room. Sluggishly, Prowl sat down and crossed his ankles. His gaze was downcast and seemed as if he was about to cry. That was the last thing that Jazz wanted at this moment. He wasn't sure if he could see his friend so upset.

“I won’t tell him, Prowler. Just promise me that you will cooperate as I try to flush your systems?” Luckily it was required for all Special Operations members to have that type of knowledge. It was a simple process really, all you had to do was pull a certain wire in the back of the neck and bam! Flushed. The worst part about the whole thing was that it was a very intimate process and Jazz would have to do it on Prowl, the only mech that Jazz had  _ certain _ feelings for. 

“I promise, Jazz.” Prowl said obediently and Jazz inwardly cringed at how small he sounded. The normally confident and strategic mech was reduced to a sparkling. Although it was nice to see a softer version of the black and white mech, Jazz would’ve much rather had it happen if Prowl had full control of his mind and the other mech wanted it to happen. 

“Okay, I’m just going to touch the back of your neck. Just try not to move too much and this will be over as soon as possible.” With that, Jazz rounded to the back of the chair and slowly reached out to grab the correct wire as to not scare Prowl. Once his hand made contact, Prowl gasped and struggled to stay still. Unluckily, Jazz still had to dig for the wire that was hidden from plain sight. His fingers moved through the other wires carefully before finding the wire he was looking for. His face heated up from the intimacy before pulling it slightly, he heard Prowl’s systems start to run faster and he moved his hand from Prowl’s neck. He made his way back around the chair and kneeled down to face Prowl, “Are you starting to feel better?” At first, Jazz thought that Prowl hadn't heard him, but after a few kliks, Prowl lifted his optics to meet Jazz’s.

“Yeah, the fog is starting to clear slightly. I’m just running… really warm now. I’m really sorry that I bothered you tonight,” Prowl finally uncrossed his ankles and sat up a little straighter, “I don’t actually remember how I got here.” His doorwings started to twitch at the sudden information burst that he was being presented with. Jazz couldn’t take his optics off them. One could say that Jazz had a type when it came to mechs, and doorwings were definitely apart of that type. He snapped out of it before he was caught staring. 

“You didn't bother me! I wasn’t really doing anything before you knocked and, well, now you know what my place looks like. I wish it was under different circumstances though. We can deal with whoever drugged you tomorrow. I’ve got optics everywhere after all. ” He gave Prowl a grin before standing up and offering a hand to his counter-part. Jazz would definitely  _ deal _ with the mech that drugged Prowl. It made him livid, but a good agent doesn’t show that. Prowl took the hand, but it was not lost on Jazz that Prowl had a light pink in his cheeks. He simply brushed it off as a result of the pulling of wires.

“It is exactly as I thought it would be.” Came the clipped response. 

“You’ve thought of what my place looks like?” This was going to be interesting. Prowl had never expressed him wanting to know what his place looked like. Now, this was going to be the conversation of the night. There was an obvious hesitation as Prowl chose his next words carefully. 

“It was a wonder that I had, yes.”  _ No no no, it’s not an innocent wonder when you are blushing furiously,  _ Jazz thought as a smile crept across his face once again. 

“What kind of wonder? I’m very interested in what goes on inside your processor.” The silence in the room was almost an answer in itself. In all the years that they had been friends, Jazz had never seen Prowl squirm like he just does. 

“I- I think that your circuits would explode if you even experienced what goes on in my processor.” Prowl crossed his arms and looked away from Jazz. Oh, this was just too easy.

“You could blow my circuits another way~” It was too much for Jazz and he broke down laughing. Prowl, on the other hand, did not seem so humored.

“Oh shut up. I did not mean it like that at all.”

“What if I meant it?” Now that threw Prowl for a loop. You could practically see his gears moving. It took all that was in Jazz not to tease the other mech.

“Are you joking with me or are you flirting? You are very aware of the fact that my emotional cortex does not process that type of infor-” Jazz cut him off by swiftly pressing a kiss to Prowl’s chevron.

“Does that answer it for you or do I need to demonstrate a little bit more?” He breathed into Prowl’s audio receiver. The heat practically radiated off of Prowl’s frame. 

“I don’t think I would mind a little bit more… explanation.”

“I don’t mind that at all.”


End file.
